scp_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
UEF Armed Forces
The United Earth Federation Armed Forces was a military of the UEF. United Earth Federation Army The United Earth Federation Army are the ground forces of the United Earth Federation. They are consisted of the Army Air Corps, the Army Ground Forces, the Mechanized Corps, and the Army Special Forces. As of the UEF October 29, 2013 speech by Admiral Calliope, the UEF Army will be using the ropes of the Imperial Guard, but the Imperium allows them to reuse their own ropes they once used. UEF Army Air Corps *108th Airborne Division *102nd Airborne Division *81st Airborne Division *2nd Air Cavalry Division **Warhammer **Darkstar *3rd Air Cavalry Division **Warhorse 5-1 UEF Army Ground Forces *UEF Assault Rangers **75th Assault Ranger Regiment ***Hunter Company *1st Infantry Regiment **Blackjack Company **Viper Company *2nd Infantry Division **Wolverine Company *2nd Infantry Battalion *3rd Infantry Division *1st Infantry Battalion *2nd Infantry Regiment *4th Infantry Detachment *6th Motorized Infantry Regiment *2nd Armored Infantry Division *Panzer Lehr Division *Kampfgruppe Lehr Division UEF Mechanized Corps *2nd Armored Division **Broadsword **3-2 Echo *8th Armored Dvision **Warpig Company **2-1 Alpha **2-1 Bravo *9th Mounted Division **Grizzly Company **Rhino Company *2nd Cavalry Division **Grizzly Company **Rhino Company *1st Mechanized Infantry Regiment **Crown Battalion **Delta Company *1st Panzergrenadier Division Leibstandarte Admiral Calliope **Kampfgruppe Admiral Calliope **Kampfgruppe Ehre UEF Army Special Forces *Alpha Force/1st Special Operations Detachment Alpha **Metal Team **Granite Team **Anvil Team *Black Berets United Earth Federation Air Force The United Earth Federation Air Force is the air component of the UEF. They have the Sky Fighters, which are capable of doing aerial warfare, where as the Airborne Troops were capable of parachuting behind enemy lines. Admiral Calliope has stated in his speech that the UEF Air Force were given to do the ropes of what the Imperial Guard's spacecrafts does, but the Imperium allows them to do the ropes of what they once used. UEF Airborne Troops *1st Airborne Troops **Mosin Squadron UEF Sky Fighters *1st Airborne Troops **Mosin Squadron *Black Knights *Sky Knights *1st Airforce Squadron **Cujo 2-1 **Cujo 5-1 United Earth Federation Marine Corps The United Earth Federation Marine Corps is the expeditionary/amphibious component of the UEF. They were capable of using expeditionary warfare as their perfect choice. Admiral Calliope stated that the UEF Marine Corps will do the ropes of the Imperial Guard's Cadian Shock Troops, but were still allowed to use th USMC's ropes, as the Imperium allow the UEF to do so. Current Marine Forces *4th Marine Expeditionary Force **Savior Company *4th Marine Division **Stalker Company *5th Marine Infantry Regiment *1st Marine Infantry Division *2nd Marine Mechanized Infantry Battalion *1st Marine Infantry Battalion *4th Marine Infantry Division United Earth Federation Navy The United Earth Federation Navy is the naval component of the UEF. They were capable of using naval capabilities. The Imperium allows the navy to use the ropes of the Imperial Navy and its own ropes, as said by Admiral Calliope during his speech, with the Navy and the Space Force do the ropes of the Imperial Navy. UEF Navy Surface Forces *UEF Command Fleet **Aleksander *UEF 1st Fleet *UEF 2nd Fleet UEF Navy Submarine Forces *UEF 1st Submarine Division *UEF 2nd Submarine Division UEF Naval Aviation Forces *12th Naval Aviation Regiment *5th Naval Aviation Division *1st Naval Aviation Battalion UEF Naval Marine Forces *4th Marine Expeditionary Force **Savior Company **Crown Battalion **Mosin Squadron UEF Naval Special Forces *UEF Navy SEAL **SEAL Team 1 **SEAL Team 2 **SEAL Team 3 **SEAL Team 4 **SEAL Team 5 **SEAL Team 6 **SEAL Team 7 **SEAL Team 8 **SEAL Team 9 UEF Space Force *UEF Space Navy **UEF Space Marines *UEF Space Army UEF Military Response Force UEF Military Expeditionary Force UEF Military Expeditionary Force *4th Military Expeditionary Force **4th Marine Expeditionary Force ***Savior Company ***Mosin Squadron ***Crown Battalion ***Warpig Company ***Stalker Company ***Cujo Squadron ****Cujo 2-1 ****Cujo 5-1 ***Warhorse Squadron ****Warhorse 5-1 ***Darkstar ***Warhammer ***Hunter Company ****Hunter 2-1 ****Hunter 2-2 ****Hunter 2-3 ***Rhino Company ***Grizzly Company ***3-2 Company ****3-2 Echo ***2-1 Company ****2-1 Alpha ****2-1 Bravo ***Broadsword ***Delta Company ***UEF 1st Fleet ***UEF Command Fleet ***Alpha Force ****Granite Team ****Anvil Team ****Metal Team ***Panzer Lehr ***Kampfgruppe Lehr ***Sky Knights ***Black Knights ***SEAL Teams UEF Army Expeditionary Force *1st Army Expeditionary Force *2nd Army Expeditionary Force UEF Aerial Expeditionary Force *1st Aerial Expeditionary Wing *2nd Aerial Expeditionary Wing UEF Marine Expeditionary Force *4th Marine Expeditionary Force UEF Naval Expeditionary Force *UEF Command Fleet *UEF 1st Fleet Military Alliance-Merged Military Forces *1st Marine Shock Trooper Expeditionary Corps **1st Cadian Shock Trooper Regiment **4th Marine Expeditionary Force Equipment Used *Mk2 Defensive Body Armor *List Of Weapons *Leopard Tank *M5A2 Atlas Tank *Crusader Tank *Adv. Crusader Tank *Adv. Paladin Tank *Ad. Laser Humvee *Adv. Laser Comanche *Apache Longbow *Adv. Combat Chinook *Adv. Multi-Launcher Rocket System *H-class battleships *Graf Zeppelin-class aircraft carriers *Type-X submarines *Expeditionary Fighting Vehicles *Railguns *Colt Automatic Rifles Trivia *The 1st Marine Shock Trooper Expeditionary Force resembles or was styled or after the Earth 1st Marines, which appears in the story, The Earth 1st Marines.The Earth 1st Marines References Category:Military Category:UEF Armed Forces Category:United Earth Federation Category:Old content